Replay
by Penguita38
Summary: Left alone for the holiday, Kaname and Zero decide to watch a movie to slay the monotony, and it leads to actions that neither of them can repress. Zero/Kaname.


This story is dedicated to Sagakure. She mentioned that there aren't as many ZeroxKaname stories out there, so, I decided to do one to add another to the short list. She encouraged me to post my first story out there right now—so this is a thank you and shout out to her. I am more partial to KanamexZero, but this was actually really fun to write.

Warning: If you voted yes for Prop 8, then you probably wouldn't be in this section, but as a fair warning, turn back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Replay

Zero slammed the window shut in his room. A white pile of snow already lined the windowsill. The weather was about as constant as the Chairman's mood swings. It was warm earlier, hitting record highs, and then suddenly the temperature dipped below freezing, snow falling like giant puffs of frozen cotton. He picked up a book from the nightstand and plopped onto the bed, crossing his legs and propping his head up with one arm. It was quiet for once, really quiet. Everyone was at their homes with their families for the holiday break. Except for him. He had an option, but skiing with the Chairman and Yuuki in the cold, being holed up in a cabin with barely any electricity and snow up to his knees was hardly his idea of a vacation. He opted to stay at the Academy and watch over things while they were gone.

He heard footsteps nearing, loud thumps creaking against the wood, as the only other person left on campus approached.

He sighed and set the book on his chest.

He could see a shadow drift beneath his bedroom door and stretch into his room.

"It's open, Kuran," said Zero. So much for a quiet evening.

Kaname had meetings or some bull he spewed that kept him grounded at the school. It probably was true, though, because this was the first time the pureblood had made an appearance in the past few days.

Kaname walked in, brushing snow off of his black jacket.

"I came to see if you planned to order anything for dinner. Perhaps I wouldn't mind buying in," said Kaname, as he took a seat in the chair next to Zero's study desk.

Zero snickered inwardly. Everything sounded so business like with Kaname, even something as simple as ordering takeout. He sounded like he was buying in on some stock, not food.

Zero snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your driver and cooking staff are gone now, aren't they?"

"I may have given them the evening off to spend with their families." Kaname said it like Zero should bow down to his good charity.

"And now you're left with the only being on campus." Zero set his book down on the nightstand and sat up against the headboard. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"That's absurd," said Kaname in disgust. "Of course I've cooked—things, or edible items…" He let out a large breath. "No, I haven't, Kiryu, but there isn't anything wrong with admitting that I have no culinary background."

"That's because you're stuck up and probably have never turned on a stove."

"Not true. Partially." Kaname pressed his lips into a hard line before adding, "Are you going to get food or not, Kiryu? I thought I was being generous enough to include you in on the dinner plans."

Zero swung his legs over the bed with a grin. "You don't know how to order takeout, do you?" Kaname's silence and scowl was an answer enough for Zero. "You're like a giant vampire baby."

Zero slid on his jacket. He turned to Kaname and lifted a brow. "Are you coming? I don't have a phone or an accessible dining room. Cross locked up the classrooms and cafeteria, and his table at home broke last week." Kaname looked at him with questioning eyes. Zero knew it was about the table. He only had to say one word and understanding filled Kaname's expression: "Yuuki."

Without a word, Kaname followed Zero down the hallway.

...

Zero ordered the food and instructed Kaname that he couldn't be so damn picky with carryout. The cook at the restaurant wasn't his personal chef. The pureblood, of course, disagreed, and Zero politely informed his _highness_ that it wasn't a five-star joint, and carryout places don't usually cater to egotistical people like Kaname, which was one reason they stayed open on a holiday. Finally after apologizing to the delivery boy on the phone, he was able to get their food ordered without further disruption.

The food wasn't too cold by the time it arrived, and it was edible, which was a plus. Zero leaned back in the dining room chair. He ran a hand down the blue velvet upholstery. Everything in the moon dorm was so extravagant. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. The dinner wasn't the best cuisine in all of Japan, but it had done its job and filled him.

"I'm gonna head back now," said Zero as he stood up.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" said Kaname.

Zero eyed the pureblood curiously. There weren't any hints of loneliness in Kaname's tone, or desperation for him to stay, but he couldn't help but feel shocked, and perhaps freaked out, by the invitation.

Zero sat back down in the chair, still partially standing as he teetered the chair back and forth on the legs while he contemplated the notion of watching a movie with the pureblood.

He was bored. Horribly so. The only thing he had waiting for him in his room was a weathered down copy of Neil Gaiman's _Neverwhere_. And, again, no one would be here to witness it, so he could always recant the movie watching experience if it was ever leaked out by the pureblood.

"What movie?" he asked.

Kaname twirled his fork in his palm. He looked up, amused. "We can see what's in there now? I'm not sure what movies we have, to be honest. I don't make it into the theater often."

"Theater?" Zero was amazed. What didn't the Night Class have? "Do you have a bowling alley around here too?" he mocked.

"Why would we _bowl_? No." Kaname deadpanned.

"I was joking, Kuran. Lighten up."

Zero followed Kaname this time down a set of stairs into the basement. They walked down another extravagantly decorated hallway before they entered the fourth room on the right. There was even a copper-plated plaque drilled in beside the door that read: _Theater Room_. All of the basements Zero had been in were concrete covered, wet, cold and dark. This basement was like a freaking house, and it was the _lower_ level of the building.

Kaname flicked on the lights. Zero's eyes nearly fell out of his head when the light brought forth everything that had been hidden in the dark: black leather couches and armchairs were lined upward, tiered up small rows that ascended toward the back wall; burgundy colored walls that had four rectangles made of tiny yellow-blubs, like Christmas lights that also went up toward the back of the room; red, velvety carpet that covered the floors and the tiny steps that traveled upward. The rows had alternating seating: three lined up armchairs in the front, then a couch, followed by another set of chairs, and the last row another full couch. At the opposite end was the biggest projection screen Zero had ever seen; it had to have been at least the size of his bedroom wall, and to top it off, it was tucked inside a cherry wood built-in that _had_ to of been custom made for the Night Class.

"This is huge, Kuran."

Kaname shrugged. "I guess. I never come in here. This is Shiki's personal haven, though. I usually have meetings or paperwork." Kaname waved a hand to one of the chairs. "Go sit down. I'll get the remote."

Zero chose the couch on the top row, the one furthest and highest from the bottom. He jumped on the leather, and loved how the air-filled cushions gave way when his weight pushed against the seat.

Kaname turned the light off after grabbing the remote from the cabinet. He sat on the opposite side of Zero, on the same couch. He glanced at the hunter to make sure he wasn't bothered by the closeness. He would move if he had to, but he preferred to be far away from the screen.

He fumbled around with the remote, wondering if he should have waited until _after _he hit _play_ to turn off the lights. He finally found the right button and the projection screen went from white to bright blue as the movie started.

"What're we watching?" Zero asked. He had already taken liberty to get more comfortable, stretching his legs out and resting them against the top of the armchair in the row in front of him. He placed an arm behind his head and he leaned back into the leather.

The surround sound was near deafening as the bright blue gave way to black screen with a large company logo, and a roar to let them know the movie was high definition in sound.

"I don't know. Whatever was left in."

Zero's brows drew together when the music that sounded from the speakers seemed awfully generic, like a B movie or porn.

And it was the latter, he realized a moment too late. Without even so much as a menu screen, two men were plastered on the projection screen, naked, and obviously eyeing each others hardened…things…sticking from between their legs. The first man, the blond, reached out, seemingly tentative, and rubbed his hand along the brunette's length.

The surround sound amplified the moan that escaped the brunette.

Blood rushed to his face in an instant. He flicked his vision from the movie long enough to see, even in the dark, Kaname trying to turn off the scene as quickly as he could. The pureblood's fingers trembled and the remote flew from his grasp and into the abyss beneath the armchairs in the next row.

Another moan tore from the brunette on the screen, followed by other, more erotic noises: sounds from the friction as the blonde spread the brunette's wetness over his length, which looked painfully erect on the high definition screen, breathless gasps, groans—all empowered by the built-in speakers in the walls.

The blood that once rose to blush his cheeks, receded quickly to the opposite end of his body. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the movie, shout at Kuran to stop it so it seemed like a normal reaction, but he couldn't. The heat inside his body was building, his stomach clenching, and he could do nothing more than watch.

He unclasped the top button to his white dress shirt, shaking out his collar. It was getting pretty hot in the room.

Hormones that had lay dormant rose with each passing second. The scenes shifted, each frame giving way to more erotic sounds and bliss-laced touches.

As he watched, he found it hard not to wonder how it would feel, imagining their pleasure was his. There was something about seeing their faces twisted in ecstasy that made his heart pump wildly, his muscles quiver as heat seared his skin.

Realization hit him hard in the chest: The movie was turning him on! And the tightness in his jeans only backed up his theory.

He leaned back into the couch, keeping his legs up on the armchair as to hide his obvious, and painful, arousal. It was embarrassing, but the intensity of the rush of sensations building inside of him made it hard to not feel slightly curious. No one had ever touched him there, except for himself, and seeing how delicious the appeal was as the brunette's hands worked against the blonde's hard length only heightened his curiosity.

"I can't find the remote, Kiryu," said Kaname.

The pureblood was hunched down in front of the couch, an arm beneath the chair as he tried to find the lost remote. The movie flicked white spurts of light over Kaname. Zero imagined he was behind Kaname, rubbing his hand along his back, skin, down his—!

_Oh, God_, Zero thought. _I have to get out of here. Now._

"Kiryu, what's wrong?" Too close. His warm body, hands—that could mimic the pleasure in the movie—too close. "You seem tense."

"No," Zero hissed. "I'm fine."

Zero's eyes widened when the pureblood rose from the floor, slow, his movements sensual as he crawled back onto the couch. His eyes glinted with desire as he stalked closer to Zero. Kaname's red lips pulled up into a sinister smirk. Zero inhaled, deep when Kaname's legs brushed against the hardness in his jeans, the pureblood not stopping until he was settled atop his lap. Warm hands were in his hair, combing thin fingers through silver tresses.

So soft. So warm.

His stomach twisted into a tight knot when Kaname's breath, like velvet, ghosted over his neck and then his ear.

"Do you want to be like them, _Zero_?" Kaname whispered, drawing out the syllables as if to emphasize just what he was insinuating.

Zero's fingers dug into the side of the couch. Kaname drew his earlobe into his mouth, holding the soft skin in his lips while he ran his tongue around the base of his ear. Kaname moved to face him, but not before he blew a breath of hot air against his wet skin. The sensation tingled his ear.

The shadows from the room couldn't shroud the playful smile adorning the pureblood's face. He put his hands on the top of the couch on either side of Zero's head, disabling the hunter from moving away.

Kaname's breath was now on his lips. "Did you think that because I am a pureblood that I don't feel things like that either—that it was only you whose heart was pounding?" He scraped his mouth across Zero's. "You're wrong, Zero."

Zero panted. The heat of Kaname's body pressed against him wrapped his skin in fire.

His mind was telling him to run, now, but the sounds from the movie continued to rush into his brain and squash any form of reason he had left. Behind Kaname, he could see the blonde man was now thrown into an undeniable fit of pleasure on the projection screen, as the brunette had his length wrapped around his mouth, swallowing deeply.

So wet. So good.

Zero licked his lips. His heart pounded in ears. Intense sparks erupted in his stomach, and he could no longer ignore the lust that had been awakened by the movie. Reason didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was feeling like they did—having that ecstasy peak until it gave way to an unearthly bliss.

He needed to feel that kind of pleasure, yearned for it. His member throbbed, swollen from just a movie; it pleaded for release, and the pureblood's wet lips that glittered in the projector's beam of light were too tempting.

He needed it, and there was someone freely offering to give him just what his body begged for.

Zero coiled his hands in the front of Kaname's black dress shirt and pulled him forward, crushing those lush lips against his.

Kaname's mouth moved against Zero's in earnest, trying to show Zero that although he may have initiated the kiss, he wouldn't dominate him. The heat between them was intense. His lips were like warm silk against his. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue alongside the hunter's. The kiss was sloppy at first, both trying to win over the other, but then they found a rhythm. Kaname moaned, and Zero loved the vibrations it caused against his mouth.

Zero inhaled Kaname's essence. The pureblood tasted like cider, a spice that washed over him and made him dizzy.

Zero buried his fingers beneath Kaname's jacket, and in desperation pulled the coat over his shoulders. Without breaking the kiss, Kaname shook off the jacket the rest of the way, his own hands going straight for the hunter's shirt. The kiss was indescribably good, but he needed to feel Zero's skin, rub his palm across his chest and let the warmth devour him.

With the buttons now undone, Zero sat up to allow Kaname to remove his shirt. The leather was cold when he leaned back again, but it quickly faded when Kaname broke the kiss and lunged for his throat, running his tongue along the curve of his neck, finding places to stop and suck on before resuming his wet path down Zero's skin.

Zero arched up from the couch, pressing the hardness between his legs against Kaname's thigh. The friction was so euphoric. He needed more.

He let Kaname continue to ravish his neck as he reached forward and started to unbutton the pureblood's shirt. The pureblood didn't detach his mouth from Zero's skin, even when Zero slid his shirt over his arms and off his back. The heat from their bodies was felt between the small space.

Zero hooked his fingers in Kaname's belt loops and drew the pureblood closer. They both moaned when their stomachs brushed against each other.

Zero's mind swam with so many pleasure-filled sensations. The pit of his body clenched tightly as the feelings increased, caused by Kaname's tongue as he slowly drew a wet line across his clavicle. Sweet scents filled his nose, both of them perspiring as the intensity from their actions peaked.

Zero threw his head back into the couch when Kaname moved his ministrations down his collarbone to his nipple. The slick suction around his skin drove an intense wave of pleasure through him. It felt so incredibly good that he found his fingers tangled in the pureblood's hair, twisting the curls around softly.

He continued to encourage the pureblood silently. He brought his hips up, driving the hardness beneath his jeans into Kaname. The pureblood detached and moaned against his skin.

Zero wasn't in control of his body any longer, he knew that, and found that giving into to his inhibitions had been a lot easier than he thought it would be. If felt so damn good, and that was all his brain registered.

Kaname ran his tongue down the center of Zero's chest to his stomach, sliding his body down the hunter until he kneeled on the floor. He glided a hand along the inside of Zero's thigh, smiling against the hunter's skin when he felt the hunter quiver and his breath catch. He didn't stop until his fingers were gripped around the small silver button to Zero's jeans. He leaned forward and sucked on the hunter's hipbone with fervor as he moved his other hand to slip the button free from the fabric loop.

Zero lifted his back up off the couch when Kaname started to tug his pants from his hips. He felt so vulnerable to be spread out on the leather couch like he was, but when he saw the blond on the movie screen slowly start to enter the brunette, he could only grip the side of the couch tightly as another onslaught of heat crashed into him.

He groaned when Kaname's tongue moved down from his hipbone to his hard length that was now free. He scooted back further into the couch, leaning forward just in time to watch Kaname's mouth engulf the tip of his member. The slickness from his lips shone in the dim light, and Zero was mesmerized as he gazed at the pureblood taking his length into his mouth completely, still to the pleasure erupting within.

He bit his lip, suppressing a moan. Kaname lifted his eyes to Zero, continuing to draw Zero's length in and out of mouth. The expression that gazed back from beneath thick lashes was filled with self-satisfaction. Kaname knew he was driving Zero mad.

Zero panted quick breaths, his face flush with desire.

Seeing Kaname watch him as he watched Kaname's head dip between his legs made his insides churn. Kaname hummed a groan against Zero's skin. Zero curled forward as the sensation buried him in pleasure. It was what he had wanted to feel when he watched it on the movie, but actually watching Kaname do it to him, _live_, was enough to nearly drive him over the edge.

Kaname applied more suction as he continued to devour Zero. His lips were so wet, slick as he took Zero into his mouth over and over. He could feel Zero drawing close to his limit. He placed a hand near the bottom of his stomach and could feel the hunter's muscles clench the closer he got.

He knew Zero's eyes were on him, but it only caused him to tease the hunter more. He would stop, smirk up at Zero, and then run a slow and torturous path down his length with his tongue. He licked languidly from the base of Zero's length to the tip, swirling his tongue around the top before swallowing it completely, pulling back with his cheeks to suck all of the air into his lungs and apply as much pressure as he could around Zero's length.

Zero cried out. His fingers tore into Kaname's shoulders. His muscles tightened and he released. He nearly hardened all over again as he watched the pureblood drink him until he was done.

Zero's legs trembled. He couldn't stop the spasms that tore through every muscle, his body basking in the euphoric aftermath of the mind shattering climax.

"Better than watching the movie, I presume?" said Kaname.

Zero smirked darkly, his expression filled with desire as he gazed at the flushed face still trapped between his thighs. He wasn't denying what Kaname had said—not in the least.

Kaname grinned back at the hunter, understanding the silent answer.

Zero leaned forward, finding his fingers hooking in Kaname's belt loops once more, this time pulling up with force, silently letting the pureblood know he wanted him to stand. Kaname complied.

Kaname's own hardness had been trapped, tortured by the stuffy confinement of his pants and it ached to be free. He sucked in a deep lungful of air as Zero ran his mouth over the front of his pants, his hot breath breaking through the fabric and encompassing his length in a steam of heat. Zero pressed a hand to Kaname's chest, pushing the pureblood back until his legs hit the top of the armchair in the next row. Zero unclasped the lone button in the center of the pureblood's pants, and then slowly dragged the zipper down; not stopping once it hit the base of the fabric. The loose pants fell down Kaname's legs.

Zero mimicked what Kaname had done to him earlier and covered his hipbone with his mouth, drawing the skin in with light pressure, knowing the sensation would cause a pleasured tickle to dance inside the pureblood's stomach. Kaname gasped, and it encouraged Zero to catch his fingers around the hem of Kaname's boxers and tug them down.

Kaname inwardly groaned. Zero's breath coated his length in a fiery heat, a cautious tongue tasting the tip. Kaname was already so wet from the torture of keeping his throbbing length trapped in his pants for so long that he didn't initially feel the warmth from Zero's mouth until the hunter swallowed him to the base.

Kaname cried out, wondering how the hunter had kept such a restraint on his voice when he had done this to him.

Zero drew Kaname in over and over, knowing it was bringing the pureblood closer to release. He swirled his tongue around the heated shaft from the bottom to the top, popping his mouth free for a moment as he ran his left hand down Kaname's length, making sure his fingers were coated sufficiently before replacing them with his mouth once more. He scrapped the same hand down the inside of Kaname's thigh. He didn't give Kaname any warning before he pushed a finger inside of the pureblood.

Kaname pitched forward, curling forward into Zero. His fingers clamped down on the side of the armchair. His insides were on fire, the pit of his stomach crumbling from the intense amounts of pleasure filling him. It didn't feel strange at all to have Zero pump his finger in and out as his mouth continued to encompass his hardness whole.

Zero added another finger, using the first to reach further into Kaname to brush against the spot he knew was hidden within.

"Ah!" His voice was breathless. "_Zero…_"

Who knew he could be brought to a writhing mess like this? But it felt so incredibly good. As soon as any form of pain was made present, his pureblood genetics kicked in and soothed away any aches. He barely knew it was there before it was gone, even when he a third finger slipped in.

Zero hummed against Kaname's length, chuckling when the pureblood jerked forward again as the sensation surely trailed down his member.

Kaname felt so full yet so empty. His body was bursting with the need of having Zero drive into him. He wanted the hunter so badly his chest throbbed, but Zero was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Kaname decided to take matters into his own hands, literally, and he grabbed Zero by the shoulders and forced him off him and back onto the couch.

Zero stared at the pureblood, puzzled.

"Kaname, what—."

Kaname silenced Zero with his movements, climbing atop Zero. He left his hands on the armchair as he planted his feet next to Zero's ribs, arching his back as he started to lower himself onto Zero. The hunter was hard again, and Kaname hissed as he pushed down slowly, the tip of his length penetrating him.

Zero watched in ecstasy filled awe as his hardness vanished, Kaname's tight heat consuming him whole. Seeing it almost caused him to lose himself prematurely. Kaname used the position to his advantage and lifted himself off Zero, using his arm strength to pull up, only to push back down. The muscles in his legs cried in protest, but the bliss as Zero's hardness filled him over and over blotched out any discomfort.

Zero was captivated by the pureblood as he continued to slide in and out of him. The blue light from the projection screen outlined the pale skin in a soft glow. He hadn't even realized the movie had ended, too caught up in Kaname to care about it any longer. The pureblood's head was thrown back; sweat glistened his face; his lips open to the soft pants that came as he drank in the bliss.

Zero sat up enough to coil an arm around Kaname's back and pulled the pureblood forward, capturing the open mouth with his in a heated kiss. Their rhythm increased. The friction was slick from the sweat as they pressed their bodies flat against each other.

Kaname broke the kiss and arched his back, crying out as a sharp jolt of heated pleasure tore through his stomach. He moved to ensure the same spot inside him was hit again. It was delicious the way it made his body shake, his breathing quicken and his stomach tighten. He wanted to feel more of it.

Zero reached up and intertwined his fingers with Kaname's, pressing their hands together palm to palm. He pushed forward, lifting Kaname and then pulled back, allowing Kaname to drive onto him harder.

Zero lost sense of time, too enraptured by the indescribable sensations. The pureblood felt so damn good and he didn't want it to end, but his own pants were coming faster, and he knew from the warmth trailing down inside of him that he was nearing his release again. He wanted to slow down, draw out the feelings a little longer, but he was far too gone to make sense of how he wanted things and how it felt to have Kaname wrapped around him as each quickened thrust brought him closer to the bliss he knew awaited in orgasm.

Zero closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened them again, the sight of watching his length disappear between Kaname greeted him and he responded with a deep thrust into the pureblood. He detangled his right hand from Kaname and reached and wrapped it around Kaname's length, matching their rhythm of speed.

The feeling of having Zero inside of him and the thin fingers coiled around his front, moving up and down in the same speed he moved against Zero, pushed him to the brink of rapture. He dangled on the cusp of climax. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep going but knew his limit was dawning.

"_Zero_," he moaned. "S-s-slow down. I'm g-going—_ah_!"

Zero thrust up, hard, directly into the spot he knew would push Kaname over the edge he weakly was hanging onto. Kaname released, his body trembling as he fell into blinding pleasure. The spasms from the pureblood's body gripped Zero's own length into his second orgasm.

They both were vocal, each other's name falling from their lips as they met their end.

Kaname leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Zero's. He grinned, his body still shaking.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked.

Zero couldn't find his voice yet and nodded.

"We could always rewind it and replay it, just to make sure it was good."

Zero licked his lips in anticipation. "_You_ lost the remote."

Kaname shrugged. "You're right. I guess we should head back then."

Zero grabbed hold of Kaname's retreating form, pulling the pureblood back to his chest. He craned his neck to meet Kaname's lips without resistance.

He trailed his mouth around the base of Kaname's jaw to his ear, running his tongue around the edge of his earlobe. He whispered, "Who said we needed the remote to replay it?"

Kaname dug his fingers into Zero's hair.

"Indeed." He smiled against the hunter's flushed face.

…

What? Did that just happen? Apparently it did in my smut filled mind. Ah, I see you blushing. Let me know just how rosy your cheeks got and review – only if you'd like to. I love them, but I can't force them.


End file.
